Chance Meeting
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Kristi never expected to go from the adoration of the All American American to Britain's Finest Athlete. Warning: Slash but not much else this time


Fortuit Rencontre

A/N: The title is French for "Chance Meeting." I don't speak French, but that's how the translator on Microsoft Word said it, so whatever! The story has nothing to do with France, but I just felt like giving it a French title. But still, enjoy my story with the WTF-Title!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, TNA, Evan, Jack, Jay, AJ, or Rob. I do own Kristi though!

Pairing: AJ Styles/Jay (Christian) Reso, Evan Bourne/Jack Swagger, and Rob Terry/Kristi Ryn

"I just don't get it, AJ. Why can't I find the right man?"

Kristi was talking with her friend AJ Styles at the bar. The TNA and RAW superstars decided to mingle a little bit since they both had a show in Orlando that week. Kristi and AJ decided to do a little catching up and, so far, all they've done is talk about Kristi's less than stellar relationship status.

"You know me, AJ, I'm never the one to complain about being single, but this is ridiculous!"

AJ nodded, taking a sip of his drink, "I know what you mean, sweetie. Hey, what about that Jack Swagger guy that used to obsess over you?"

"He and Evan started hooking up and now they're totally in-love with each other..." Thinking of how romantic those two were made her want to gag. But, she couldn't help that she was a little jealous that Jack was getting all of Evan's attention, and vice verse. No matter how much she didn't like Jack in a lovey dovey way, she still kind of missed all the affection.

"What? Evan has a new boy toy? I swear, he never tells me anything anymore!" AJ glanced over to the other side of the bar, seeing Jack and Evan making out near the restrooms. The sight of it made him gag, "Gross!"

"Ew, I know... Okay AJ, back to the point I was getting at before!" Kristi turned AJ head towards her, since it was glued to the horribly entertaining sight of Evan and Jack tongue wrestling, "AJ, hun, I need you to do one teeny tiny little favor for me."

AJ giggled with a bit a sarcasm, "Oh no, what could it be this time?"

"It's nothing like the last time, don't worry you're pretty little head off, honey. I was just wondering if you could, maybe, kind of, sort of, find me a perfect match in the TNA locker room please." She said that last part so quick it took AJ a moment to figure out what she had said, but when he did, he was giggling.

"I never though I'd see the day that you, miss rough and tough Kristin Samantha Anderson, would be asking me for dating help," AJ chuckled at the look Kristi gave him, brushing it off before continuing, "Of course I'll help you, hun. In fact, I've got the perfect guy for you.

Kristi raised her eye brow, "Oh really now? Well, go on, tell me about him!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch," AJ took a quick sip of his drink before continuing, "Well, there's this guy named Nick that I think you would absolutely love, and then there is" – Kristi stopped listening to AJ when she spotted one handsome man enter the bar. He was freaking huge! He was nothing but muscles and height; he had to be at least 6 feet 5 inches. And his arms were much bigger than Hulk Hogan's so called "22 inch pythons, brother!" The best thing about him though was that he was heading right in her direction.

"AJ, shut up..."

"Why?" AJ looked over into the direction at which his friend was staring only to grin, "Oh, I see... I'll just conveniently go call Jay now, see you later hun," As he got up, he whispered for her to tell him all the details before leaving the bar.

Kristi quickly fixed her hair and discreetly adjusted her bra before the tall man finally snaked his way into the seat AJ once occupied next to her, "Hello miss, I couldn't help but notice you were talking to my good friend AJ, so I decided to come over and find out who you were."

"Oh, well that's nice. My name is Kristi, Kristi Anderson. I work for the WWE," Kristi extended her hand, looking for a hand shake. Instead, the man took hold of her hand and kissed it, which made a light pink dust over her cheeks.

"I'm Rob, Rob Terry. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like yourself."

Kristi was stuttering and stammering and blushing seven shades of red, which made Rob grin devilishly.

Ducking her head to hide her red cheeks, Kristi took a large gulp of her drink, "Uh, I'm sorry I usually don't get like this..." She stammered a few other words but Rob cut her off by lifting her chin up to look at her.

"I think you look adorable," He smiled warmly down at her. She became captivated by his gentleman like demeanor because most of the men that had ever been interested in her were total tools, "Kristi, may I take you to somewhere quieter? Perhaps, out to dinner?'

"Really? Wow, sure, that sounds great, Rob!"

Rob smiled even wider. He never realized how cute American girls were compared to some women he encountered over in England. With a bright smile and a cheery demeanor, Kristi definitely acted the opposite from her punk rock style, and he liked that.

Kristi walked ahead of Rob, who was putting money on the counter. When he turned around he found AJ standing there.

"Rob, take good care of her. She's like my little sister. If you do anything to make her sad, I will personally shove your title belt straight up your ass. Are we clear on that?" AJ was completely serious.

"Uh, yeah, we're clear."

"Good! Now, you go show her a good time! And remember, condoms are easier to put on than diapers!" AJ sashayed off, leaving Rob to mull over what in the world just happened.

"Rob, are you coming or what?" Kristi called from a few feet away.

Rob hurried over to her, "Yes, of course, I was just- distracted for a second." Kristi seemed to understand what he meant, but she disregarded it and led Rob out the door for their date.

A/N: Hope you all liked this! Tell me what you think of Kristi/Rob, or just what you think of Kristi in general! Read, Review, and Favorite Please! ~ Duckii


End file.
